1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting device, an organic light emitting device that is manufactured by the manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus in which the organic light emitting device is equipped.
2. Related Art
In comparison with non-light emitting type display apparatuses such as liquid crystal apparatuses, organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as EL) devices have an advantage from a point of thinning and weight reduction since backlighting is not required as a light source, and therefore, application in the display units of microdisplays such as head-mounted displays and electronic viewfinders is anticipated. Furthermore, miniaturization and increases in the density of pixels are progressing in the display units of head-mounted displays and electronic viewfinders, and therefore, the area of the pixels is becoming increasingly small.
For example, JP-A-2001-126864 suggests an organic EL device in which a light emitting layer, a transparent electrode (the cathode), a transparent protective layer, and a color filter layer are laminated in order on a substrate on which an anode is provided. The color filter layer has a color filter (a coloring layer) of a predetermined color phase for each pixel, and is formed at a low temperature in order to suppress deterioration of the light emitting layer.
In organic EL devices that have two or more subpixels of different color phases, the areas of light emitting regions in subpixels are changed in order to obtain a predetermined color balance (for example, white balance), and/or in order to reduce a current load (for example, a current density) to an organic EL device in predetermined subpixels beyond that in other subpixels. For example, there are instances in which the areas of the light emitting regions in blue subpixels are greater than those of other subpixels (for example, green subpixels).
In the organic EL device that is disclosed in JP-A-2001-126864, in a case in which the areas of the light emitting regions of the subpixels are changed, the areas of color filters that correspond to predetermined subpixels (for example, green subpixels) become smaller than the areas of other color filters (for example, blue subpixels).
If the color filter layer is formed at a low temperature in order to suppress deterioration of the light emitting layer, adhesion of the color filter layer becomes weak in comparison with cases in which the color filter layer is formed at high temperature. Furthermore, since the areas of the color filters that correspond to predetermined subpixels are smaller than the areas of other color filters, the adhesion of the color filters that correspond to predetermined subpixels becomes even weaker. Therefore, there is a problem in that the adhesion of color filters that correspond to predetermined subpixels is weak, and likely to peel away in comparison with the color filters that correspond to other subpixels.